Magic Shop
Magic Shop es la séptima canción del 3er álbum de BTS, LOVE YOURSELF: Tear. Guía *RM *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=mangseorindaneun geol ara jinshimeul malhaedo gyeolguk da hyungteodeullo doraonilkka himeul naeran ppeonhan mareun haji aneul geoya nan nae yaegil deullyeojulge deullyeojulge naega mworaesseo igil georaetjana midji mothaesseo (jeongmal) igil su isseulkka i gijeok anin gijeogeul uriga mandeun geolkka (No) nan yeogi isseotgo niga naege dagawajun geoya I do believe your galaxy deutgo shipeo neoye mellodi neoye eunhasuye byeoldeureun neoye haneureul gwayeon eotteoke sunoeulji naye jeolmang kkeute gyeolguk naega neol chajasseumeul ijjima neon jeolbyeok kkeute seo itteon nae majimak iyuya Live naega nain ge shireun nal yeongyeong sarajigo shipeun nal muneul hana mandeulja neoye mam sogeda geu muneul yeolgo deureogamyeon i goshi gidaril geoya mideodo gwaenchana neol wirohaejul magic shop ttatteuthan cha han janeul mashimyeo jeo eunhasureul ollyeodabomyeo neon gwaenchaneul geoya oh yeogin magic shop So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) Show you show you pil ttaen jangmikkotcheoreom heutnallil ttaen beotkkotcheoreom jil ttaen napalkkotcheoreom areumdaun geu sungancheoreom hangsang chwegoga dwego shipeo geuraeseo jogeubhaetgo neul chojohaesseo namdeulgwa bigyoneun ilsangi dwaebeoryeotgo mugiyeotteon nae yokshimeun dweryeo nal okjwego tto mokjuri dwaesseo geureonde marya dorikyeoboni sashireun marya na chwegoga dwego shipeotteon geoshi anin geotman gata wirowa gamdongi dwego shipeosseotteon na geudaeye seulpeum apeum geodweogago shipeo na naega nain ge shireun nal yeongyeong sarajigo shipeun nal muneul hana mandeulja neoye mam sogeda geu muneul yeolgo deureogamyeon i goshi gidaril geoya mideodo gwaenchana neol wirohaejul magic shop ttatteuthan cha han janeul mashimyeo jeo eunhasureul ollyeodabomyeo neon gwaenchaneul geoya oh yeogin magic shop So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) Show you show you nado modeun ge da duryeowottamyeon mideojullae modeun jinshimdeuri nameun shigandeuri neoye modeun haedabeun niga chajanaen i gose neoye eunhasue neoye maeum soge You gave me the best of me So you’ll give you the best of you nal chajanaetjana nal arajwotjana You gave me the best of me So you’ll give you the best of you neon chajanael geoya ne ane itneun garaxy So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) Show you show you |-| Hangul=망설인다는 걸 알아 진심을 말해도 결국 다 흉터들로 돌아오니까 힘을 내란 뻔한 말은 하지 않을 거야 난 내 얘길 들려줄게 들려줄게 내가 뭐랬어 이길 거랬잖아 믿지 못했어 (정말) 이길 수 있을까 이 기적 아닌 기적을 우리가 만든 걸까 (No) 난 여기 있었고 니가 내게 다가와준 거야 I do believe your galaxy 듣고 싶어 너의 멜로디 너의 은하수의 별들은 너의 하늘을 과연 어떻게 수놓을지 나의 절망 끝에 결국 내가 널 찾았음을 잊지마 넌 절벽 끝에 서 있던 내 마지막 이유야 Live 내가 나인 게 싫은 날 영영 사라지고 싶은 날 문을 하나 만들자 너의 맘 속에다 그 문을 열고 들어가면 이 곳이 기다릴 거야 믿어도 괜찮아 널 위로해줄 magic shop 따뜻한 차 한 잔을 마시며 저 은하수를 올려다보며 넌 괜찮을 거야 oh 여긴 magic shop So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) Show you show you 필 땐 장미꽃처럼 흩날릴 땐 벚꽃처럼 질 땐 나팔꽃처럼 아름다운 그 순간처럼 항상 최고가 되고 싶어 그래서 조급했고 늘 초조했어 남들과 비교는 일상이 돼버렸고 무기였던 내 욕심은 되려 날 옥죄고 또 목줄이 됐어 그런데 말야 돌이켜보니 사실은 말야 나 최고가 되고 싶었던 것이 아닌 것만 같아 위로와 감동이 되고 싶었었던 나 그대의 슬픔 아픔 거둬가고 싶어 나 내가 나인 게 싫은 날 영영 사라지고 싶은 날 문을 하나 만들자 너의 맘 속에다 그 문을 열고 들어가면 이 곳이 기다릴 거야 믿어도 괜찮아 널 위로해줄 magic shop 따뜻한 차 한 잔을 마시며 저 은하수를 올려다보며 넌 괜찮을 거야 oh 여긴 magic shop So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) Show you show you 나도 모든 게 다 두려웠다면 믿어줄래 모든 진심들이 남은 시간들이 너의 모든 해답은 니가 찾아낸 이 곳에 너의 은하수에 너의 마음 속에 You gave me the best of me So you’ll give you the best of you 날 찾아냈잖아 날 알아줬잖아 You gave me the best of me So you’ll give you the best of you 넌 찾아낼 거야 네 안에 있는 galaxy So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) So show me (I’ll show you) Show you show you |-| Español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades